Casi Todo Lo Que Quieras
by Alex Damien
Summary: Camus le daría todo lo que Milo quisiera, pero Milo termina queriendo justo lo que Camus no le puede dar.


Casi Todo Lo Que Quieras (#7)

Le tomó un poco más de lo esperado a Athena terminar de revivir al patriarca Shion. Después de todo había estado vivo, y muerto, mucho más tiempo que todos los demás dorados. Eso sin contar que ya para entonces había usado una gran parte de su poder. Dohko incluso le pidió que no lo hiciera, diciendo que el alma de su amigo estaba en paz después de saber que Hades había sido derrotado. Pero Athena sólo sonrió, determinada más que antes a traerlo de vuelta. "Yo también lo vi, en el inframundo," fue lo único que dijo. Dohko asintió, y dijo que si estaba decidida, sólo le pedía que se tomara su tiempo, y regresó a los cinco picos, a continuar meditando en un estado a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte.

Milo le contó todo eso a Camus cuando este regresó de Siberia.

-Suena bastante dramático cuando lo cuento así- dijo Milo, reconsiderando toda la historia mientras seguía a Camus por la casa de Acuario. -Pero, osea, antes de irse hizo una fiesta karaoke muy buena. Aunque no recuerdo bien qué pasó después del quinto shot de jagger. Te lo perdiste.

-No me perdí de nada. Dohko posteó el video de la fiesta en el Facebook de Shiryu. Volviste a acaparar el micrófono y cantar Boogie Wonderland una y otra vez por cuarenta minutos seguidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es un Facebook?

Camus suspiró y decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Entonces el maestro Shion ya ha vuelto a la vida? ¿Va a volver a ser el patriarca?

Milo se encogió de hombros.

-Eso suponemos, pero apenas despertó ayer. Athena dice que quiere darle algo de tiempo para descansar y acostumbrarse de nuevo a estar vivo.

Oyeron pasos tras ellos, y al voltear vieron a Dohko corriendo hacia ellos. Sin camisa y cargando en un hombro un oso panda y en el otro una caja de madera más grande que el oso.

-¡Chicos, hola, perdón pero tengo prisa!- les gritó Dohko sin detenerse ni un momento.

Camus y Milo observaron en silencio por algunos momentos cómo se alejaba hacia la salida de la casa de Acuario, hasta que Milo volteó hacia Camus.

-Ese tatuaje de tigre que tiene- empezó a decir Milo con una sonrisa de emoción en la cara.

-Ni lo pienses- lo interrumpió Camus.

-No sería un tigre, sino más bien un-

-No.

#

Dohko había traído casi todas sus pertenencias desde los cinco picos. Al parecer les había dejado la casa y la montaña a Shiryu y Shunrei con la excusa de que ya estaban en edad de casarse y tenían su bendición. Pero además había traído varias cosas que quería enseñarle a Shion. Entre ellas una gran variedad de comida, ropa, y un oso panda.

-¿Y cómo vamos a tener un oso panda en la casa?- preguntó Shion, sentado frente al oso y dándole bambú para comer. -Dijo, voy…yo solo…en mi casa mía.

Dohko se sentó junto a él.

-Lo voy a regresar después- dijo, pasándoles bambú a los otros caballeros para que ellos también pudieran alimentar al oso. -Sólo te lo quería enseñar- lo agarró y lo abrazó.- Mira que suave es.

Camus, con un profundo temor en su corazón, no dejaba de ver la emocionada cara de Milo. Brillaba con un amor absoluto hacia ese oso.

-¡Yo también quiero abrazar al oso!- dijo Milo, incapaz de controlarse un momento más.

Camus hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Dohko se lo pasó. Tenía una idea muy clara de cómo iba a terminar todo eso, y se sentía como quien ve un choque de trenes a muy baja velocidad. Iba a ser feo, y mucha gente terminaría sufriendo. Principalmente Camus, eso ya lo sabía bien.

#

Una noche pocos días después, la sensación de un cosmos conocido acercándose despertó a Camus de un profundo sueño. Se talló los ojos y tentó en la mesita de noche buscando el apagador de la lámpara.

-¿Milo? ¿Qué pasa?- murmuró Camus.

Milo tomó su mano antes de que Camus pudiera encontrar el apagador y lo besó en la punta de los dedos.

-Hey, quise darte una sorpresa- dijo Milo, en un tono seductor, subiendo a la cama y reclinándose sobre Camus. Antes de que Camus pudiera responder, Milo ya empezaba a besar un camino desde el cuello de Camus hasta su pecho.

Alarmas empezaron a sonar en la cabeza de Camus, y buscó con más desesperación el apagador hasta que logró encender la lámpara de noche. La luz hizo que Milo se detuviera e intentara cubrir sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- gruñó Milo, sentándose sobre Camus.

-No, ¿qué haces tú? Algo quieres- dijo Camus. Cuando pudo ver bien a Milo se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto sólo una fina bata de seda. Camus sintió su fuerza de voluntad empezar a resquebrajarse y miró hacia otro lado.

-Quería sexo, pero ya no vas a tener nada, malagradecido.

-Milo nos conocemos desde siempre. Sé que quieres algo. Anda, dilo ya.

Milo le lanzó una mirada furiosa por unos momentos, pero luego su expresión se volvió triste.

-Quiero el oso- dijo finalmente.

Camus suspiró y se dejó caer de vuelta en las almohadas.

-Por Athena, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar- se quejó.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!- dijo, dándole golpecitos en el pecho a Camus.

-¿Y yo qué? Es de Dohko.

-Dohko dijo que si pudiera me lo daría.

Eso hizo que Camus se volviera a sentar tan rápido que Milo cayó de espaldas en la cama.

-¿Ya se lo pediste a él?

-Si. Pero que no puede, que por que la fauna silvestre pertenece a su ecosistema y un montón de cosas que no entendí. Pero el caso es que se lo va a llevar mañana.

-Y viniste a mi porque…

Milo se levantó de nuevo, una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-Por que no se lo puede llevar si no lo encuentra.

-¿Quieres que secuestre un OSO?

-Secuestrar es una palabra muy fea.

-Para un acto muy feo. No, no te puedo ayudar.

-Pero-

-No. No, no, no…Milo, sabes que te daría todo lo que quisieras, pero esto es demasiado. Además, ese oso merece ser libre.

-¿La casa de Scorpio es muy grande, nunca se dará cuenta de que no es libre! ¡Además es un panda, no es como si fuera muy inteligente!

-No, es definitivo. Tienes que dejar ir a ese oso- dijo Camus, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Milo no contestó, y Camus volteó a verlo. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que era una trampa. Cuando volteó, lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Milo.

-Pero- lloriqueó Milo. – Lo voy a extrañar mucho.

Camus sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. _"¡Está fingiendo! ¡Sus lágrimas son pura falsedad!"_ se dijo a si mismo, pero sin efecto alguno.

-Ya, ya, no llores- dijo al fin, subiendo a la cama y abrazando a Milo. -Bueno, pero sólo te voy a ayudar, no esperes que yo haga todo.

Milo dejó de llorar al instante y sonrió.

-Gracias, gracias, sabía que me apoyarías. Te amo- dijo Milo, y le dio un beso.

El corazón de Camus saltó en su pecho. Igual que no podía soportar ver una sola lágrima caer de los ojos de Milo, su corazón seguía dando brincos cada vez que Milo le mostraba cuánto lo quería.

Y ahora, gracias a su estúpido corazón, tendría que secuestrar un oso.

#

Desde el primer momento Camus supo que el plan no iba a funcionar. Y no sólo por que incluía depender de que Death Mask hiciera un buen trabajo, sino que dependía de que a Shion se le olvidara que Dohko tenía que regresar el oso ese día, y eso no iba a pasar.

-¿Entonces, tú también quieres el oso?- le preguntó a Afrodita, que estaba sentado junto a él en el escondite desde donde observaban la sala de la casa de Libra.

Afrodita dio un suspiro dramático.

-Obviamente no. ¿Qué se supone que haga con él? ¡Se comería todas mis plantas!

-Entonces ¿por qué-?

-Death Mask y Shura no me dejaron dormir ayer hasta que no acepté ayudarles en esta locura. Pero como de todas formas vamos a fallar, pues no importa.

Camus consideró las palabras de Afrodita un momento, y se dio cuenta de que eran verdad. Lo más seguro era que fallarían. Aunque eso le dejaba otro problema. Si no conseguía el oso, Milo iba a terminar llorando de verdad.

La idea lo llenó de un terror tan frío como el cero absoluto.

-¿Y cómo se supone que se le va a olvidar a Shion lo del oso?

-Eso es de lo que se va a ocupar Death Mask- dijo Afrodita, con una sonrisa de pura maldad en sus labios rosas.

Camus levantó los binoculares de nuevo a sus ojos para ver más claramente cómo Death Mask tocaba a la puerta de la casa de Libra con un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas en sus manos. Shion abrió la puerta y saludó a Death Mask. Después de un par de palabras, Shion tomó las rosas y las olió.

-¡Si!- dijo Afrodita, casi saltando de alegría.- Ahora está perdido.

Shion sonrió y le ofreció a Death Mask oler las rosas. Death Mask obedeció al instante.

-Oh, no…No, no, noooo…-murmuró Afrodita.- ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con eso!- Se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la casa de Libra.

Camus decidió que lo más seguro era no moverse de donde estaba y seguir observando, así que volvió a mirar por los binoculares. Shion volvió a entrar a la casa de Libra, y Death Mask se dio la vuelta intentando alejarse, pero parecía un poco mareado y tropezó un par de veces hasta que Afrodita lo alcanzó. No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero Camus sabía que le estaba gritando que era un imbécil de varias formas diferentes.

Camus volvió su mirada hacia la ventana de una de las salas de la casa de Libra, donde vio a Shion desenvolver las rosas del papel rojo en el que venían y examinarlas con una sonrisa llena de calma. Levantó una de las rosas y su expresión se tornó confundida. Luego se tambaleó y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa. El estómago de Camus se retorció. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Para qué exactamente eran las rosas? No quería ni imaginarse lo que Dohko les haría si algo le pasaba Shion, por más mínimo que fuera.

Dohko entró en ese momento a la sala. Traía puestos sólo unos pantalones mientras se secaba el pelo, como si acabara de salir de la regadera. Pareció preguntarle sobre las rosas a Shion, quien volteó hacia él y lo abrazó, besándolo con una desesperación que sorprendió a Dohko.

-Oh. Así que eran para eso...- murmuró Camus para si mismo.

Volvió la mirada hacia la derecha, buscando a Afrodita y Death Mask, y los encontró en un abrazo apasionado, Afrodita aferrándose a Death Mask cuyas manos subían dentro de la túnica de Afrodita. Camus apartó la vista de inmediato. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Bueno, al menos no habían sido rosas venenosas, lo que siempre era una gran posibilidad cuando Afrodita estaba involucrado.

Milo apareció atrás de Camus, sosteniendo una bolsa grande de tela en las manos.

-Ya tengo la bolsa. ¿Qué pasó? Déjame ver por los binoculares.

Camus se los guardó en la bolsa de la chaqueta.

-No. No, no, no. Todo está bien. Vamos bien. Ven, hay que ir por el oso- dijo Camus, que no quería tener que oír todo lo que Milo tendría que decir sobre como Shion tenía a Dohko sobre la mesa.

Tomó a Milo de la mano y ambos corrieron hacia el gran jardín de la casa de Libra.

#

Contra todas las expectativas de Camus, el resto del plan salió a la perfección. Encontraron el oso casi de inmediato, lo metieron con cuidado a la bolsa, y lo llevaron a la casa de Scorpio sin más contratiempos. El oso incluso se puso a jugar con ellos un buen rato después de que lo sacaron de la bolsa.

Milo estaba encantado. Su rostro brillaba de felicidad al ver al oso comiendo bambú en su jardín.

-No lo puedo creer. Lo logramos- dijo Milo, abalanzándose sobre Camus y abrazándolo.

Camus tampoco lo podía creer. Sentía que no podía haber tanta perfección en el mundo, y esperaba que algo terrible pasaría en cualquier momento.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Camus y Milo no se movieron. La persona volvió a tocar, y esta vez percibieron el cosmos de Dohko del otro lado.

-No abras- pidió Milo, abrazando a Camus aún más fuerte.

-Si no abro ambos sabemos que Dohko va a tirar esa puerta- dijo Camus con un suspiro, apartando a Milo de si.

Fue a abrir la puerta y encontró a Dohko sonriendo de felicidad.

-Uhmm, ¿si?- preguntó Camus, confundido de que el caballero de Libra no estuviera furioso con ellos.

-Chicos, debería ahorcarlos- dijo Dohko, aún brillando de felicidad. - Pero acabo de tener la mejor mañana desde hace más de doscientos años, así que sólo devuélvanme el panda y lo dejaremos así. Rápido, que tengo que tomar un vuelo y esas máquinas no me gustan nada.

Camus rápidamente se dio cuenta que la mejor opción era rendirse y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar al panda.

Tras él encontró a Milo cargando el panda en brazos, con una gran tristeza en su rostro.

Milo suspiró y le devolvió el panda a Dohko.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes. Me imaginé desde un principio que habían sido ustedes. Tus sentimientos son buenos, pero debe volver a su hogar. Shiryu y Shunrei lo cuidarán bien, y puedes visitarlo cuando quieras.

-Gracias.

Dohko tomó su panda y se fue, todo sonrisas y felicidad. Camus posó su mano en el hombro de Milo.

-Desde un principio no era realista intentar quedarte con el oso panda, por favor no llores- suplicó Camus, sabiendo que no podría soportar verlo llorar.

Milo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, tienes razón. No había posibilidades desde el principio- dijo, dándole la espalda a Camus.- Pero creo que quiero estar solo un momento.

Camus sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Era que Milo quería ir a llorar de verdad sin que Camus lo viera? Esa idea era mucho peor que Milo usando lágrimas falsas para conseguir lo que quería. Camus alcanzó a tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Milo, no- comenzó, pero Milo lo calló con un suave beso en los labios. Sólo un segundo de contacto, y luego Milo retrocedió, soltando sus manos.

-Estoy bien, sólo quiero descansar un poco- dijo, una gran tristeza escondiéndose en sus ojos. Luego dio la vuelta, y desapareció entre las sombras de la casa de Scorpio.

#

Esa noche Camus no pudo dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama, pensando en que Milo podría estar en cama llorando solo, por que sabía cuán insoportable eran sus lágrimas para el corazón de Camus.

La perilla de su puerta giró, y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Camus se sentó en la cama, y vió la figura de Milo acercarse.

-¿Milo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Camus.

-Podría estar mejor, por eso vine- dijo Milo, deslizándose bajo las cobijas junto a Camus y dándole pequeños besos en las mejillas, en la frente, y en la punta de la nariz.

Camus tomó su rostro, dejando que sus manos acariciaran el cabello de Milo, hasta que tocaron algo duro en su cabeza.

-¿Qué-? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, y encendió la luz de la lámpara.

Milo traía puesta una diadema con orejas de panda.

-Pensé, bueno, si no puedo tener un panda igual puedo ser un panda- dijo Milo con una sonrisa malvada.

Camus suspiró profundamente y no pudo esconder la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo que quieras. Todo lo que quieras.

A/N: Este fic está basado en el mesaje #7 en mi otro fic, 72 Momentos de Nuestra Vida. Para aquellos que ya lo hayan léido…ya sé que terminó no siendo un mensaje de texto, pero me gustó más así. Y para los que no lo hayan leído…¡Vayan! ¿Qué esperan? Es una colección de puras bromas así que de mínimo los va a hacer sonreír.

Quisiera agradecer a Aledono quien pidió este mensaje como fanfic. Ale: Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que has dejado en mis fics, me han hecho muy feliz.


End file.
